


Giving Up On You

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Blood, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soldier Iwaizumi, injured iwaizumi, iwaoi angst, king soldiers, soldier Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: When Iwaizumi gets injured on the battlefield he blames Oikawa.





	Giving Up On You

Oikawa holds Iwaizumi steady, his wound still raw, and the stitches fresh. He steps into the tub with him, the boiling water burning up their bodies.

“Ahh” Iwaizumi gasps and he holds onto Oikawa’s shoulder, biting his lip and trying to control his breathing. His nails dig into Oikawa’s skin.

“It’s only pain-” Oikawa says, and they continue in, the water washing up to their hips, then to his shoulders as Oikawa helps sit him down on the bench. The large circular wash tub is big enough for the both of them and is supposed to have healing powers, but it just burns, and Iwaizumi’s wounds leak blood into the swirling water, turning it pink. He reaches over for a wash rage but Oikawa takes it before he can.

“Let me-”

The wound stretches across his abdomen, from his navel up his chest, across his nipple, and stops just below his shoulder. His skin threaded together. Oikawa can still picture the needle breaking through the skin, and Iwaizumi’s cries as they sewed the muscle together, then the skin. He scoops the water from the bath and floods it over his shoulder, wiping away the dirt and dried blood. So much blood.

“You couldn’t stay away could you-” Iwaizumi’s words jab at Oikawa and he stops wiping.

“What?” He’s not sure what he means.

“I had him, but you got in the way-” Iwaizumi doesn’t look up at Oikawa, so he doesn’t see how Oikawa’s face contorts, his nose scrunching up at the taste of his thoughts, and Oikawa almost screams.

He slaps the towel onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder and wipes again.

“If I hadn’t gotten in the way, your wound, Hajime, wouldn’t stop at your shoulder,”

“It wouldn’t be here at all.” He mumbles and Oikawa just laughs, the knot in his stomach tightening as he clutches the rag and holds back his tongue. He doesn’t want to argue so he tries to keep his voice mellow.

“If I hadn’t gotten in the way, Hajime, your wound would stretch from your navel up your neck and would have split your jaw open. I wouldn’t be here cleaning you, I’d be crying over your body and wishing I were dead too-” Oikawa regrets speaking, his stomach churning at the thought of Iwaizumi’s body having no life.

“You only clipped the edge of his sword because I was the one who shot the arrow.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t look him in the eye, but when Oikawa goes back to cleaning him he pushes his hand away.

“I can do it myself.” Iwaizumi’s tone is bitter and indignant. His eyes averted and Oikawa scowls, his hands shaking in the water as he tries not to shout.

“Fine-” He says, and tosses the rag at him, turning away and sitting on the opposite end.

Iwaizumi moves slowly, the pain making it hard to reach his back, to move water over him and he hisses what he stretches too far.

“Iwa-”

“No-” He says, and Oikawa fumes-

“Why are you being such a baby- it’s like I’ve stolen your favorite toy from you and now you’re whining!” Oikawa’s words spill out like lava, hot from his thoughts and heavy in his mouth.   
“Because I’m sick and tired of you butting in- you always butt in because you think you’re helping but you’re not!”

“The fuck are you talking about- I’ve saved your life more times than I can count!” Oikawa stands, looking down at Iwaizumi.   
“Yeah and every time you got all the credit, you were the one the king looked at and saw greatness, and then he looked at me and-”

“Oh shut up-”

“Failure, a coward, a waste of time and space and energy and it’s all your fault-” Iwaizumi spits out his words, he’s stood up and stares straight across at Oikawa now. He drags his breath out trying to fill his lungs, the pain in his chest more than just his wound, his heart feels cracked and swollen inside, shaking with fear and envy and he doesn’t know how to make it go away.

“I was saving your life-”   
“Well maybe I don’t want to be saved Tooru- maybe I want to die for my country, for my king, for you!” He shouts and stumbles back a bit, his legs pressing against the bench. Oikawa averts his eyes.

“Don’t-”

“DAMN IT TOORU-” Iwaizumi shouts and throws the rag across the water and the pain shoots up his chest, locking his air inside and making him gasp out for more.

“Hajime-” Oikawa jumps to his feet, moving to catch Iwaizumi, pressing his hand to his chest to keep the blood from spilling out, but it’s no use, it’s everywhere. He moves Iwaizumi back to the bench, sitting him down just for a moment.

“Stop-”

“Hajime,” Oikawa says it gently, retrieving the rag from the water.

“Why don’t you just let me drown-”  He says, and Oikawa stops.

“Do me the favor-”

The air is silenced with the slap, the pain piercing Iwaizumi’s cheek and sending his face turning away from Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi puts a hand to his cheek, surprised.

“Don’t ever think I’ll give up on you- I- I-”

“Tooru-” Iwaizumi regrets his words, wondering where his thoughts came from, how they got to his lips, how he could have said that to Oikawa.

“I love you Hajime- so don’t ever think I’ll just sit back and let you die.”

“Tooru I’m sorry-” He tries to say, he tries to hold Oikawa but he can’t. Oikawa pushes his hands away and shakes his head.

“Don’t touch me- Don’t-” He says, and Iwaizumi listens, letting his hands fall beneath the pink water.

“Get up, you’re bleeding- you need to be sewn up again.”

Oikawa bends down and lifts Iwaizumi onto his shoulder, supporting his body as they get out of the tub, just as dirty as when they got in.

“Tooru-”

“What-” He’s tired of arguing, of yelling. He’s tired of seeing Iwaizumi’s blood, and he just wants to fall asleep now.

“I’m sorry,” He says, and Oikawa knows it’s genuine, he can feel it in Iwaizumi’s heartbeat pressed to him.

“Yeah- I know.” He whispers and lets the silence take all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Don't forget to leave Kudos!!
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!
> 
> TUMBLR: www.paintbrushyy.tumblr.com


End file.
